Un visiteur en peluche
by Nausicaa2012
Summary: Harry Potter parvient à se transformer en animagus. Sa forme particulière amuse beaucoup Severus Snape mais qu'en est-il de la sienne? Traduction en français (de l'anglais A fluffy visitor) autorisée par Lizzy0305. Histoire légèrement SLASH, usage de langage un peu grossier parfois.


\- Snape, ouvrez la porte! Je sais que vous êtes encore debout! s'écria Celui-qui-avait-survécu en tambourinant, avec force, contre la porte des appartements privés de son collègue de travail.

\- Merlin, Potter, il est presque minuit, que voulez-vous? demanda Severus qui ouvrit la porte, à demi dénudé, en bas de pyjama de soie noir.

\- Je peux entrer, je veux vous montrer quelque chose, répliqua le jeune à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Laissez-moi seul, Potter, je suis fatigué, répondit l'homme à la chevelure lisse et au nez proéminent. Il porta son index contre sa tempe, se mit à la masser.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, Snape, c'est incroyable, laissez-moi vous montrer, insista Harry en suppliant de ses yeux vert émeraude, derrière des lunettes rondes.

\- Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre à demain? le questionna Severus, priant intérieurement.

\- Non.

\- Potter, juste…

\- Lâchez-moi un peu avec vos « Potter ». Laissez-moi entrer, ça sera pas long, l'interrompit le jeune aux cheveux foncés, courts et hirsutes. Il lui sourit avant de pénétrer dans le salon. - Alors, j'ai finalement réussi, j'ai trouvé ma forme d'animagus.

\- Félicitations pour votre accomplissement à vous transformer en _poulet_ ; maintenant partez, Potter, ou je vous jette moi-même dehors, le menaça l'homme élancé au regard sombre dont les sourcils se fronçaient.

\- Je sais que vous ne feriez pas ça, rigola Harry, sachant qu'il avait raison. En effet, Snape et lui s'étaient rapprochés au cours de la dernière année. Il ne se lassait jamais d'en apprendre davantage sur lui. Il était satisfait de leur relation actuelle. Il poursuivit: - Et ce n'est pas un poulet. C'est… ah! Je vous montre!

Severus referma la porte de ses appartements puis croisa ses bras, attendant. Il éprouvait désormais une réelle curiosité à l'égard de ce que pouvait bien être l'animagus de ce garçon. D'autant plus, que celui-ci avait mis six mois avant d'y parvenir contrairement à plusieurs années chez la majorité des sorciers. Il en était véritablement stupéfait. Bien qu'à y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner car il s'agissait du grand Harry Potter, Celui-qui-avait-survécu.

Cependant, cette pensée s'évapora aussitôt qu'il vit l'autre se transformer…

… en un bébé ours polaire.

L'homme à la peau translucide, à demi vêtu de son pyjama, observa un instant l'animal assit, au centre de la pièce. Il était approximativement de la taille d'un chien, avait les iris de couleur verte et une curieuse touffe de poils foncés sur le front, en forme d'éclair.

Pendant quelques minutes, Snape en détailla chaque partie, ne bougeant pas, ne prononçant pas la moindre parole.

Harry décida de reprendre sa forme humaine avant de lui demander, fièrement: « Alors? ».

Severus ne put en supporter davantage et éclata de rire. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux plissés tandis qu'il serrait ses bras contre son torse pâle, sa tête à la chevelure noire penchée vers l'avant. Il mit un moment à reprendre contenance.

\- Vous… avez… pour animagus… un crétin d'ourson? réussit-il à balbutier en regardant à nouveau le jeune aux lunettes rondes.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que c'était incroyable, lui confirma Harry. Il épousseta ses robes de ses mains.

\- Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas être un chat ou un chien comme toute personne _normale_? Pourquoi deviez-vous être un putain d' _ours polaire_? lâcha l'aîné au regard d'encre, en se dirigeant vers son divan. Il attrapa, au passage, une bouteille de Whisky ainsi que deux verres, avant de s'y asseoir.

\- Il grandira avec moi, hein? Je suis encore jeune alors ça doit être pour ça que c'est qu'un bébé, vous croyez pas? l'interrogea Harry d'une voix pleine d'espérance. Il vint s'installer dans le fauteuil devant Snape. Ce dernier lui tendit un verre remplit d'un liquide ambré.

\- Je pense. Par contre, même si cela devait être vraiment le cas, qu'allez-vous bien pouvoir faire d'une telle forme? Sérieusement. Y atteler un traîneau durant la période des festivités de Noël? le taquina le grand homme, à demi dénudé. Il prit une gorgée de sa propre boisson, la savoura, tandis qu'il constatait que les yeux émeraude, en face de lui, se mettaient à pétiller.

\- Alors, _ça_ ce serait quelque chose. Le grand Harry Potter, Celui-qui-avait-survécu, tirant un traîneau transformé en ours polaire. Les gens adoreraient, j'en suis sûr! Les deux sorciers posèrent leurs verres sur la table basse du salon.

\- Osez faire cela et je vous promets que ce sera la dernière fois que vous me verrez, maugréa Severus d'un ton acerbe.

Aussitôt qu'il eut terminé de prononcer cette phrase, Harry se transforma, à nouveau, en peluche blanche et sauta sur les genoux de Snape, en bas de pyjama de soie. L'animal grimpa sur ces pattes-arrières puis s'accrocha aux épaules du sorcier à la chevelure noire lissée. Il plongea ses iris vertes dans celles, sombres, de l'autre, semblant lui dire « S'il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas ça ».

Severus porta ses mains à la peau claire contre les flancs de l'ourson, se remettant à rire. Le jeune agita sa petite queue velue de gauche à droite avant de redevenir un humain. Il avait juste omit de reprendre sa place _avant_ , sur le siège se trouvant en face de Snape. Soudainement, mal à l'aise de sentir les mains aux doigts effilés de l'aîné sur ses hanches, la peau dénudée de son torse dans son dos ainsi que la chaleur de son souffle derrière sa nuque, il se leva vite et regagna son fauteuil. Il rougit, fixa le sol quelques instants, s'éclaircit la voix, puis dit, d'un ton léger:

\- Vous voyez? Ça ne sert pas à rien. Je peux faire faire aux gens ce que je veux. Je suis la chose la plus mignonne du monde, comment pourrait-on me résister?

Sur la figure pratiquement impassible de Severus, le sourcil droit s'éleva tandis que ses bras se croisaient.

\- En bébé ours polaire peut-être mais une fois grandie, j'en doute fortement, décréta-t-il.

\- Hé! dit Harry en croisant aussi ses bras sur ses robes de sorcier. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent brièvement puis, le jeune à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front reprit: - Bon, est-ce que je peux le voir maintenant?

\- Voir quoi? demanda l'aîné dont les cheveux retombaient sur les épaules. Il saisit son verre à peine entamé de Whisky, devant lui, avant d'en apprécier une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Votre forme d'animagus. Il y a six mois, vous m'avez dit que vous me montreriez la vôtre si je vous montrais d'abord la mienne. Bien c'est fait! À votre tour, conclut Celui-qui-avait-survécu en étirant un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa également son verre et le leva en direction de Snape.

L'autre reposa sa boisson ambrée avec lenteur, joignit ses mains en poing, juste au-dessus de son bas de pyjama noir et demeura pensif. Un ton agacé franchit sa bouche lorsqu'il répondit:

\- Voilà donc la raison de votre empressement à parvenir à maîtriser cette satanée forme de magie.

Le regard émeraude à lunettes rondes s'illumina.

\- Bien sûr, avoua Harry, amusé, en déposant son verre d'alcool sur la table du salon. Une promesse est une promesse, ne soyez pas mauvais perdant.

Le plus vieux des deux sorciers posa quelques doigts élancés contre sa tempe.

\- D'accord, d'accord, taisez-vous, j'en ai assez entendu. J'espère que vous apprécierai l'ironie…, rétorqua-t-il en se mettant debout. Il alla se placer au centre de la pièce, de la même manière que l'avait fait l'autre précédemment. Celui-qui-avait-survécu le suivit.

\- Allez, ne soyez pas timide, mon ami, le taquina le jeune homme à la chevelure en épis.

\- Surveillez vos paroles, Potter, claqua la voix glacée de Severus, car votre mignon ourson ne vous sera d'aucun secours cette fois.

Harry ne put retenir un sursaut et une sueur froide couler le long de son dos en apercevant la gigantesque bête à la fourrure brune ainsi qu'aux griffes effilées. Cependant, l'absurde de la situation reprit le dessus bien vite.

\- Qu'êtes-vous?! Un _grizzli_! s'exclama le jeune en éclatant de rire à son tour. Ses pas, en reculant, trébuchèrent dans une chaise se trouvant devant le bureau du professeur de Potions. Il s'y laissa tomber avant d'essuyer le coin de ses yeux mouillés d'un coin de sa manche.

L'animal se retransforma en humain.

\- Précisément, lui confirma Snape en tachant de conserver sa dignité malgré l'affreuse envie qui le taraudait de faire comme l'autre sorcier.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai vous appeler mon _ours en peluche_? dit-il se mettant à rigoler de nouveau.

\- Vous aurez, en effet, cette incroyable chance une fois dans votre vie. Après quoi, je vous déchiquetterai en morceaux avant de vous manger en guise de repas, le menaça, sarcastique, le grand homme blême, à demi-vêtu. Il marcha jusqu'à table du salon sur laquelle reposaient deux verres ainsi que la bouteille de Whisky. Il empoigna celle-ci, leurs versa une seconde portion à tous les deux. Celui-qui-avait-survécu se calma un peu avant d'aller rejoindre Severus. Il huma l'odeur du liquide doré un moment puis porta le verre à ses lèvres pleines. Son regard vert se planta dans les iris foncés de son interlocuteur alors qu'il pointait un index vers lui tout en ne parvenant pas à demeurer sérieux.

\- Comment pouvez-vous vous moquez de ma forme… alors que la vôtre est presque la même!? Il y a juste la couleur qui est différente.

\- Vous voulez rire, Potter, _presque la même_ , s'étouffa le professeur de Potions à cette remarque. Vous possédez la taille d'un chihuahua, tandis que je suis comme la montagne.

Les yeux couleur émeraude se plissèrent en une mince fente. Sa main se crispa contre le verre.

\- Je prendrai bientôt une taille aussi grande que la vôtre. Puis nous verrons bien qui de nous deux régnera en maître ici.

Snape trouva cette idée si hilarante qu'il sourit.

\- Je vous en prie, ne boudez pas, vous êtes trop âgé pour cela. L'homme à la chevelure noire et lisse avala une autre lampée, la dégusta, reposa l'objet. Il plongea ses yeux d'encre vers l'autre sorcier. Il sembla hésitant, ce qui était rare chez lui avant reprendre leur discussion d'une voix posée. - Enfin… malgré tout… sans prendre en considération ce que peut être votre forme… ce que vous avez réussi à achever est… incroyable. Apprendre cela en six mois… Je crois bien que personne jusqu'à présent n'avait réalisé cet exploit. Il inclina légèrement son torse à la peau pâle.

Un sourire lumineux s'étala dans la figure de Celui-qui-avait-survécu.

\- Alors… c'est vrai… vous l'êtes… fier de… moi? balbutia-t-il en abaissant son regard. Il tapota ses doigts sur son verre de Whisky avant de le remettre sur la table du salon.

Une main chaude vint caresser la tête du jeune, avec lenteur, s'attardant dans les boucles soyeuses.

\- Évidemment que je le suis, Harry.

Aussitôt, les iris couleur émeraude revinrent dans ceux qui, devant lui, s'étaient assombris, la pupille se dilatant. La pulsion de leur sang augmenta de débit.

\- Vous… vous m'avez appelé… Harry, chuchota ce dernier.

\- Oui, apparemment, je l'ai fait, rétorqua Snape en hochant de la tête tandis que sa main glissait des cheveux vers la nuque de l'autre homme.

\- Redites-le encore, quémanda-t-il en se rapprochant du corps à demi vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en soie.

\- Harry.

Le ton de sa voix lui paressait plus sensuel que de coutume, le troublant.

\- Encore.

\- …Harry, murmura l'aîné. Ils étaient maintenant si près l'un de l'autre, pouvant percevoir leur respiration haletante.

\- Severus…

\- Oui? demanda-t-il en le dévorant désormais de son intense regard, noir comme de l'encre.

\- Est-ce que vous vous changerez en ours pour me manger si je vous embrasse? osa le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice sur le front. Ses deux mains grimpèrent tranquillement sur la nuque Snape qui frissonna. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent alors que son coeur battait avec fureur.

\- Est-ce que cela vous arrêterait si je répondais oui? tenta l'homme à la chevelure tombant aux épaules, déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres pleines et douces d'Harry.

\- Pas la moindre des chances, grogna-t-il à peine conscient, tandis que ses paupières se fermaient, que sa bouche embrassait avec toujours plus de fougue celle de Severus.

o.O.o

Tard en matinée, le lendemain, Minerva McGonagall frappa, avec hésitation, à la porte des appartements de son employé, Severus Snape. À dire vrai, elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue de l'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter en la matière mais peut-être que… Le son de pas qui se rapprochaient lui parvint puis la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour Minerva, salua-t-il la directrice, à demi habillé de son pyjama de soie noir.

\- Severus, bonjour à vous également. Je me demandais si, par hasard, vous auriez croisé Monsieur Potter ce matin?

À cet instant, la femme entendit un curieux couinement provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Derrière Snape, se trouvait un bébé ours polaire courant vers eux. Le professeur de Potions sourit en se tournant du côté de l'animal. Minerva n'y comprenant rien à rien observa d'abord son employé avant de retourner à l'étrange bête aux yeux vert et portant une tache en forme d'éclair sur le front, puis encore Severus.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constatez, il se trouve que c'est le cas, répondit le grand homme à la chevelure sombre et lisse.

\- Oh! Est-ce donc lui, cette chose? s'exclama la directrice qui avait enfin compris. Elle regarda avec davantage d'attention la peluche blanche qui balançait la queue de gauche à droite.

\- En effet, il a tout récemment réussi à trouver sa forme d'animagus, confirma le professeur de Potions en hochant de la tête tandis que l'ourson redevenait un jeune humain aux cheveux emmêlés et à demi vêtu d'un bas de pyjama rouge.

Miverva toussa pour tenter de camoufler son désir de rigoler. Elle n'y parvint pas et éclata d'un rire franc qui dura longtemps, à lui donner pratiquement des crampes au ventre.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde se moque de moi? s'écria Celui-qui-avait-survécu qui en avait assez. Son regard furieux à lunettes rondes lançait des éclairs. Son index s'écrasa contre le torse pâle de l'autre homme. - Il est un ours lui aussi! Pourquoi ne riez-vous pas lui?

\- Ha, ha! Harry, parvint-elle à prononcer encore deux éclats de rire, elle sortit un mouchoir en dentelle blanche de sa poche. - Croyez-moi sur parole, nous avons également rit de lui. Il faisait un adorable ourson. J'ai des photos!

L'humeur ombrageuse du jeune sorcier aux cheveux hirsutes se mua à ces mots en curiosité et son sourire reprit sa place.

\- Je veux les voir! répondit-il vite.

\- Vous ne lui montrerai rien du tout, Miverva, intervint aussitôt la voix gave qui tonna du professeur de Potions, en agitant un doigt pointé devant elle.

La directrice remarqua le regard piteux qu'envoyait les yeux émeraude à ceux noirs de l'autre homme. Puis, elle nota aussi pour la première fois leur allure pour le moins… étrange. Tous les deux à moitié dénudés en bas de pyjama. …Alors elle saisit tandis qu'un sourire bienveillant s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Elle dit:

\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés et formez le parfait duo. Dumbledore serait si heureux. Il a toujours souhaité votre bonne entente. Malgré tout, je ne crois pas qu'il faisait allusion à ce genre de… proximité. Le rouge monta aux joues de Harry et les iris couleur encre du deuxième sorcier se figèrent, sa main retomba le long de son corps. La directrice poursuivit: - Enfin. Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter, passez à mon bureau cet après-midi, je rechercherai les photos. Elle les salua et quitta.

\- Minerva, ne vous avisez p…

Celui-qui-avait-survécu ferma la porte de la pièce, sa main chaude agrippa celle du grand homme aux cheveux lisses tombant sur ses épaules avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre.

\- Tais-toi, mon ours en peluche, on a plein de câlins à se faire.


End file.
